


The Simple Things in Life

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Co-Created by the Trepha Discord, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Some Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, now with sexy times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Belnades and Belmont continue their story together





	1. No Telling Where We're Going

Sypha stood at the edge of the camp as the others set up their tents and bedrolls behind her, watching Trevor as he laid in the tall grass, staring up at the infinite sky.  A rugged warrior admiring the beauty of the stars, it was almost like a scene from a story. As much as her heart warmed at the sight of him, lately there had been an ache alongside it.

“Sypha, is something the matter?” her grandfather’s voice came, as if reading her mind.

“I…” she swallows hard, sighing as she felt his hand on her shoulder, “I love him, Grandfather, I want to travel the world with him, have adventures and explore what it has to offer, side by side.”   
“But?” he presses.

“But… I’m not sure if it’s what he wants.”

 

She honestly hadn’t even considered Trevor’s feelings on all this, on traveling with the Speakers and following her plan to Braila. He seemed okay enough with all of it, in fact, he seemed happy about it. It wasn’t until a few days ago when a younger Speaker asked Trevor if he missed living in a house. Trevor replied with smile, “Sometimes I think having a home would be nice, but traveling is nice also.”   
Despite the cheery answer, there had been a deep, hollow sadness in his eyes, one that broke her heart and made her question everything, because what if he was just going along with all of this, sacrificing his own plans and happiness for hers? Did he say nothing because he was scared of losing or upsetting her? Had she somehow taken advantage of him in some way?

 

The Elder hummed in thought before asking, “Why don’t you ask him?”

He said it as if it was so simple, but as always the case with her grandfather there was more to the words, and she exactly what he was saying.

“Alright.” she nods, “I’ll go… talk with him.”

He smiled and nodded, returning to the camp and leaving her to attend her business. She hesitated for a second before walking straight to where Trevor sat, “Hey.” she said, kneeling next to him.   
“Hey.” he echoed back, scooting over enough to lay his head in her lap. It was just one question, ‘What do you want?’, why was it so hard to ask?

“You know, my father taught me about constellations.” he says as if just remembering, “He told me they were the universe’s way of showing you where to go, that you’d never be lost or lonely as long as you had the night sky.”

“How funny.” she says, “My grandmother said something similar.”

“Oh?” he cocks a brow.

“She told me that long ago, when we were still building the Tower of Babel, humans managed to reach the sky. Our artists were the ones who made the stars, as a way to give light and direction to the less fortunate, and to make beauty where there was none.”

Trevor shuts his eyes, brows furrowing as he gives thought to the story.

 

“Trevor?” she swallows hard, “What do you want... to do in the future?”

“Travel with you.” he replies simply.

“I meant beyond that.” she sighs, “I mean, do you ever think about your family name, the future of the Belmonts? Do you want children?”

She didn’t mean to get straight to the point that quickly, but Trevor doesn’t seem fazed in the slightest, “Someday.” he answers, “I’d like to be sitting on a porch, watching my little Belmonts run around and teach them how to climb a tree. Someday, but not right now.”

“Yeah, me too.” she agrees. Silence hangs heavy in the air like a heavy blanket, a fizzing sensation in her stomach and her nerves burning with anxiety. Her mind races,  _ It feels like I’m dying. Am I dying? No stupid, you’re anxious, get ahold of yourself and have an adult conversation with him for once. _

“I just…” Sypha sighs, absentmindedly petting his head, “I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

“That’s okay.” he assures, cuddling against her, “There’s no rush, whenever you want to, we’ll settle down.”

“And if I… never want to settle down?” she asks, almost too softly to hear.

He looks up at her, smiling sweetly, “Well, then it’s a good thing I’m already used to living on the road.”

“Trevor, stop it!” she said more sharply than she meant to, “Just be honest with me!”

He blinked, sitting up and nearly sputtering, “I am being honest with you.”

“No you’re not!” she slams her hands on the ground, hands fisting and tearing at the grass, “You keep saying these things, but it feels like you’re just telling me what I want to hear!”

He looked at her. Not in an angry or hurt way, just… looking straight into her eyes, giving her an awful sort pit in her stomach as the silence stretched on. Then his lips moved as if speaking, but it seemed to take a moment for the words to catch up, “Why is it so hard for you to believe I’m happy as long as I’m by your side?” his voice wavered, as if teetering on the edge of tears, “Sypha, I don’t care if our kids grow up in a house or in a cart on the road, no matter where we are or where we end up, I love you Sypha, and nothing will ever change that.”

The response makes her laugh, and the surprise of the laugh makes her laugh even harder, because it’s just so sappy, so dumb-sounding, but it’s so very Trevor, the fact he’s the one saying it, the fact that he says it and  _ means _ it, makes her heart skip a beat.

“You’re an idiot.” she chuckles as she presses her face to his shoulder and hugs him as tight as she can, hoping he can’t feel the tears wetting his tunic.

“Yeah.” he returns the embrace, kissing the top of her head, “But I’m your idiot.”


	2. Household Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor and Sypha adjust to household life.

When the time came, moving into a house was more stressful and complicated than they could have ever imagined.

 

Trevor had suddenly become anxious and paranoid, understandable since the last time he had a home it had burned down. Seeing the orange glow of a fire in a fireplace from another room sent him into full-on panic attacks, and he insisted on always keeping at least two buckets of water in every room. Going into town was a whole ordeal in itself. He’d practically press himself against Sypha’s back at all times, silent and flinching constantly. When they’d get home, he’d ask if she noticed how some person or another had given them a funny look, and even spoke of brawling with these random people to prevent anything from happening. 

For Sypha, the biggest challenge was going from living on the road to living in a house. No matter how much she rearranged the rooms, they always just felt… cramped. She didn’t understand how people could feel safe sleeping in the same four walls day after days, having grown up her whole life learning to keep on the move and running from danger. Not even the bed felt right, and rather than sleeping in it with trevor she took her pillow and spare blanket and laid on the floor, finding it more comfortable than the expensive mattress. That didn't seem to matter though since many nights she was unable to sleep between weeping for the family she left behind and Trevor’s own midnight breakdowns.

 

Fortunately, they had each other to aid with their problems.

 

Sypha had returned from a trip to the Belmont library to find Trevor on the floor of their bedroom, arranging a nest of blankets and pillows of every shape, size, and make into some sort of fort.

“Trevor?” she blinked, dropping the books onto the desk, “What are you doing?”

“Oh, Sypha!” Trevor turned to her beaming, “Well, I felt bad that you were sleeping on the floor with just one blanket and pillow, so I thought I’d get more, so you can make it how you like it, and maybe it will help you get used to the idea of a bed. At your own pace, if you want to, I mean, cause I’m fine sleeping alone, well, I’d like to have you, but whatever makes you comfortable.” he seems to realize he’s rambling, for suddenly he grabs one blanket and throws it over the back of two chairs, “See, look! You can even pretend it’s a covered wagon! Pretty clever if I do say so mySELF!”

Sypha had thrown herself onto him, wrapping her arms so tightly around him breathing becomes difficult. He smiled, gently prying her off enough so that he could turn and kiss the top of her head.

 

Sypha had then had the idea of introducing Trevor to Grounding. She did it to herself on a near daily basis to keep herself in tune with her magic, but perhaps it could work for Trevor as well. With help from some psychology books she borrowed from Alucard, she came up with a plan.

“You want me to talk about… sights and sounds?”

“Or smells, touch, and taste. Something to get your mind settled down when you get nervous.” she explained.

He gave her a suspicious look, “Alright… I’ll give it a go.”

At first, it was a bit difficult. For example, Trevor would simply state “I smell pastries.” and would go back to worrying before he could say something else he sensed, but then he began to talk about fond memories about the senses, how the weekends at his home were split with Sabbath on Friday and Saturday and then going to Church on Sunday (there had apparently been a lot of interfaith in his family that came with the Belmonts marrying to other hunters of different religions and ethnicities during their travels), and how he looked forward to the dishes his relatives would bring over, stuffing himself into a food coma every time.

The Groundings seemed to help in more ways than one, for soon he had slept through the night without a single nightmare, and when they woke to the realization they hugged and cried and bounced on the bed with glee.

 

Then there were other issues such as Trevor’s difficulties in academics. While he could recite how to track and kill a monster with perfect accuracy, reading, writing, and arithmetic needed working on. Just as he had hinted at, he had the education of the average twelve year old. Anything above that proved a challenge, but luckily he had a Belmont’s determination and the two best teachers anyone could ask for. Any moment he got to dedicate to learning he took, whether it was sitting in the kitchen and reading a book aloud to Sypha as she cooked dinner, or staying up late to practice his handwriting by copying paragraphs from ancient texts, or asking Sypha and Alucard to give him words to spell. So when he had spent an unusual amount of time up in the study, hunched over the desk with a pen and paper she thought nothing of it, not even when he finally emerged with the widest smile she’d ever seen.

 

“Hey, Sypha, can you look this over for me?” he had asked, handing her a sheet of paper. Still figuring it was one of his writing practice pieces she happily agreed and began to read,

 

“ _ Sypha, you’re the most perfect woman I know, _

_ There’s no one else I would have had by my side _

_ To fight humanity’s greatest foe. _

 

_ I wish I could go back in time to make a better first impression, _

_ Because being smelly and rude to you _

_ Was not my best discretion. _

 

_ I found myself enchanted by your charm and wit, _

_ Your magic amazes me more than words can express, _

_ And you helped me find my purpose as fate would have it. _

 

_ To say all the ways I adore you would take until we’re sixty _

_ And so I simply ask with all my heart, _

_ Will you marry me? _ ”

 

She paused, thinking he must have misspelled the last line, but when she looked up she found Trevor on one knee, taking her hand in his, “Sypha Belnades, Speaker and Scholar of Magic, will you marry me?”

Smiling from ear to ear and struggling to hold back tears, she nodded, “Yes.”

He practically leapt up and lifted her into his arms, twirling around as they giggled and shared a tender kiss.

“So…” she sighs happily, “Only till sixty?”

He shrugs and smiles helplessly, “It would take me forever, but it didn't rhyme with-” he gasps, “God damn it, I could have wrote ‘infinity’!”

She laughed and kissed him all over his face, “It’s perfect the way it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this couple is the most wholesome couple to ever wholesome and you can never change my mind about that  
> also the Belmonts are Interfaith, fight me


	3. Taking the Plunge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belnades and Belmont tie the knot. That doesn't change the fact they're still two giant dorks in love.

“Nervous?” Alucard asked, brushing Trevor’s shaggy hair into as neat a ponytail as he could manage.

“Very.” Trevor said as he stared at his reflection, as if searching for something. He had taken his outfit from the Belmont hold, dressing himself in a dashing dress shirt with a navy long coat that was embroidered with bright blue flowers and vines, and black leather pants and boots to match.

Alucard hummed as he grabbed a brooch donning the Belmont crest and pinned it to the left side of the coat, “Well, what’s the worst that can happen?” 

“I get so nervous I vomit on her and she leaves me at the altar with a broken heart, where I’ll sit and die in a puddle of my own tears.”

Alucard recoils, “Christ, you’re morbid.” he says as he smoothes out a wrinkle in the coat, “Listen, I’m sure Sypha is just as nervous.” he assures.

“Sypha ‘I took Dracula’s castle and burn shut my own wounds’ Belnades? Never.” he sighs, tears welling in his eyes, “She’s just… oh God, she’s so strong and brave and funny and just the most perfect woman in this damn world. What if I fuck something up or I’m a terrible husband? She doesn’t deserve that! She deserves the best and I want the best for her because I love her so fucking much and what if I’m not the best-”

“Damn it, Belmont, I just spent three hours putting your outfit together, you are not going to ruin it with snot and tears!” Alucard scoffed, grabbing a kerchief off the vanity and wiping Trevor’s face like a fretful mother, “Listen to me. You are Trevor fucking Belmont. You punched Dracula in the face for that woman, I’m pretty damn sure that qualifies you as a good partner, if not the best.”

“I…” Trevor sniffles, swallowing hard, “I guess.”

“Wonderful.” Alucard smiles, “Now that that’s sorted out, let’s go make you a married man.”

 

* * *

 

Trevor stared up at his childhood tree, at the small leaves and buds which swayed in the warm May wind. The Speakers surrounded the tree, chatting amongst themselves and occasionally asking Trevor how he was feeling. Alucard was dressed in a fancier version of his normal outfit, with more layers and frills than Trevor had ever seen on him before (when did he even find the time to put that on?). In his hands he held a small book, which held the entire script of the ceremony. It had taken nearly as long to write as it has taken to plan the wedding, long nights spent discussing what should be said, ‘should there be mentions of religion?’ and ‘should have a long speech about love or was it unnecessary?’.

In the end they decided not to include any religion, firstly because trying to figure out a way to bring together all of the religions that had been part of Trevor’s interfaith and Speaker tradition was just impossible, and secondly because neither of them were a fan of standing still for very long.

It would be short and simple, announcing their love and commitment, becoming man and wife, and moving on. Of course, there was just a little tradition snuck in here and there.

Sypha walked down the path in her regular blue robes, the garment having been made to be worn for every part of a Speaker’s life. Trevor’s outfit practically shouted what his heritage was, and he wore it proudly.

The Speakers all bowed their heads, shedding tears of joy for their beloved Sypha. The Elder had even reached out and lightly touched her hand, giving her a bright smiled that screamed ‘I couldn’t be more happy for you.’

She looked like she was blinking back tears as she stopped in front of Trevor, taking his hands in hers. She looked so radiant and beautiful Trevor had to stop himself from kissing her too early.

Alucard opened the book, clearing his throat and speaking loud and clear, “We are gathered here today…”

 

* * *

 

After the ceremony had drawn to a close, the celebration moved to the front courtyard of the half-built mansion. The Speakers, not used to the opportunity of getting to sit and celebrate something, gave it their all. They danced and sang songs of merrymaking in all sorts of languages, practically dragging the married couple into their circle. Eventually, Sypha managed to escape to the sidelines and left Trevor at their mercy.

“Your people sure know how to party.” Alucard comments as he watches them.

“We’re here for a good time, not a holy time.” Sypha says as she takes a long sip of her ale.

Alucard laughs, “Fair point.” he concurs, watching as Arn and another male Speaker began to slow dance, “Well, how’s it feel?”

“How’s what feel?” she looked to him confused.

“Being married.”  
She shrugs, “The same, but also… different.”

Alucard opened his mouth to ask another question, only to be grabbed by a female Speaker and trapped him in a dance. Not a moment after Trevor showed up by her side, gasping for breath and looking like he’d been dragged through a battlefield.

“God Trevor, stop being so dramatic.” she teased, brushing the hair from his sweaty face.

He scoffed, “That was not dancing that was fucking torture!” he practically dropped onto his arse as he sat on the stone wall, looking utterly exhausted. Sypha sat by his side, laying her head on her shoulder.

“Tired?” she asked.

“Very.” he nodded, “It’s been a very… exciting day.”  
“Overwhelming, you mean.” she smirks, kissing his cheek, “I understand. I think I could sleep for three days after all this.”

“I could sleep for five.” he challenges playfully, “So, I guess we’re putting off the wedding night?”

 

* * *

 

The wedding night was indeed put off. In fact, it wasn’t until nearly a week later the two sat across from each other, naked as the day they were born.

“So… uh, we’re doing this, right?” Trevor coughed, “I mean, if you want to.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m ready.” Sypha nods, “What about you?”

“Definitely.”

 

It wasn’t the first time the two had been in a sexual situation together. There had been many nights on the road where they had nearly torn off their clothes, grinding against each other’s thighs as they chased their release. They were simply taking it a step further, so why were they so nervous?

It made sense for Trevor. A few weeks into their travels, Sypha had told him a dirty joke only to receive a confused look and the question “What the hell is a ‘clit’?”

Turns out math and literature hadn’t been the only part of his education that had been cut short. The most he knew about sex was that the man and woman were naked and that it made babies. It took many nights of patiently answering questions and drawings to get him fully caught up. Sypha, on the other hand, had a lot of experience. Sex was the last thing on Earth Speakers would consider to be a shameful subject. Questions were answered open and honestly, and shame was a very rare thing. She spent time away from the camps learning about her body, occasionally with another man or woman to keep company with. Despite the differences, they were equally as anxious.

 

“Want to just… cuddle?” Trevor offered, scooting closer. Sypha nodded, leaning close and gently kissing him. Soon they were laying down, hands roaming the other’s body, wandering towards but not yet touching those private areas.

The way Trevor touched each scar and stretch mark, drawing imaginary lines between sunspots and freckles and running his hands over every curve and hill of her chubbiness made Sypha feel like she never felt before. To say he treated her like a Queen felt wrong, for that implied material gifts and power imbalance. She felt like she was a Goddess, and he was her God. Apart they were strong and capable, but together they felt whole, like nothing could stop them. He worshipped her, seeking out her touch in the most mundane of situations and looking at her like she was his world. In return she guided him, loved him as an equal and stood by his side for better or worse. They were meant for each other to put it simply.

Eventually Trevor made the first move, reaching between her legs and pausing to see if there was any protest, before slipping his fingers between her and circling her labia. She sighed happily, suddenly giggling between breaths.

Trevor couldn’t help but join in, “What’s gotten into you?”

“I’m just remembering the first time you did this.” she snorted, “‘Wow, you’re so warm! Are vaginas always this warm?’”

Trevor pressed his face into the crook of her neck, laughing into it, “Why you have to bring that up?”

“Cause I like to tease you.” she sing-songs.

Trevor kissed her neck and huffed as if to say ‘Quiet, you’ as his thumb pressed against her clit. She gasped and let her head fall back, breath quickening as he slipped a finger into her, “Trevor…” she breathed, peeking down between his legs. His sex was at half-mast, still radiating a nervous energy. Sypha kissed his cheek, rubbing his back and wrapping her arms tightly around him. The gentle touches seemed to do the trick, for she felt his member pressed against her thigh as he shifted.

“Trevor?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you ready?” she asked, threading her fingers through his hair. He pulled back and looked at her, nodding. They pulled apart for a moment to better position themselves, Sypha’s legs spread and Trevor on his knees, hovering over her. He reached between them, grabbing his member and taking great care when he slipped into her, biting his bottom lip as she simply exhaled, like she had been holding her breath.

 

For a moment, nothing was said. They simply stayed like that, looking into each other’s eyes as they took in everything.

“We’re… together.” Trevor said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah.” Sypha smiled, “I know.”

“We’re together.” he says again, suddenly giddy with happiness.

“I know!” she laughed, filled with the same sense of whimsy. They both laughed harder with each second, until their stomachs hurt and tears ran down their cheeks.

“So…” Trevor breathed after catching his breath, “What are you thinking about?”

“Things.” she said, “I’m like… hypersensitive.”

Worry passes of his face, “You want me to-?”  
“No, no! I mean… I’m just taking it all in.” she lays her head on his shoulder, rubbing his back once more. He kisses the top of her head softly, carefully and slowly rocking his hips. Sypha shivered and moaned, nails digging into his back. He kept a moderate pace, enough to keep the pleasure going but not enough to overwhelm the two of them.

“ _Fuck…_ ” he groaned, kissing behind her ear, “Sypha, please. _”_

The way he said her name like a prayer made the ball of warmth in her crotch flare up She keened as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing them closer together. The room was filled with a melody of moans and whispered encouragements as she felt around for his hand, holding onto it tightly as she felt him come. He continued thrusting, reaching down fondle her clit and bring her over the edge mere moments after him. He pulled out just as carefully as before, reaching behind him the grab the towel they had taken out beforehand the the top of the blanket. After cleaning themselves up they pulled the covers over themselves (despite how hot and sweaty they were) and just laid there, gazing at each other lovingly over the span of what felt like hours, showering each other with gentle touches and quick kisses, saying “I love you” without speaking the words.

They fell asleep like that, safe, warm and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first time i wrote a sex scene since i was like... 13... *throws self into garbage* i live here now.


	4. Old and New Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happening in the Belmont/Belnades household.  
> And it ain't the usual magic bullshit.

Frantic banging on his door woke Alucard from a sound sleep, sending him into panic. Grabbing his sword from the side of the bed and leaping out of it, swinging open the door so hard it nearly broke when it hit the wall, “What is it? What’s wrong? Is there a demon attack?”

Trevor stared at him, eyes wide and frantic, “Nothing.”

Alucard blinked, “Nothing?” he echoed, “You woke me up out of a dead sleep, knocking on my door like a madman, for… nothing?”

Trevor scratched his chin, humming, “Well, uh, no. Sypha and I wanted to invite you to breakfast.”

Alucard sighed and pinched his nose, “Breakfast. You want me to come to breakfast?”

“Yeah.” he nods.

“...Must I?”

Trevor looked at him, looking as lost as a dog that had wandered too far from its master.

“Alright… Fine. I’ll come.” he concedes.

“Great!” Trevor claps, running off and yelling “See you in an hour!”

Alucard grumbled, dropping his sword and flopping onto his bed, suddenly feeling exhausted, “Why do I put up with them…?”

 

* * *

 

Alucard knew something was off the second he sat at the table, and it wasn’t just the taste of the scrambled eggs.

The conversations were _ too _ casual, stuff along the line of ‘So, what do you think of the weather?’ or ‘Have you seen that new booth in the market?’, like they had been practiced. 

Curious, he decided to press the issue, “Why are you two acting weird?”

Sypha and Trevor looked at him, badly faking confusion, “Whatever do you mean?” Trevor asked.

“That. You literally never talk like that.” Alucard narrows his eyes, “Something’s going on, are you gonna tell me what it is?”

The couple exchanged a glance, smiling and nodding, “Well…” Sypha began, “We are expecting.”

Alucard cocked a brow, “...Expecting what exact-?” it clicked, “... you’re… pregnant?”

“Yup!” Sypha beamed, clapping her hands.

“We’re thinking it’ll be due in March, maybe April.” Trevor adds, “I mean, we’ll get a better frame of time once she's further along."

Then in one sudden movement, Alucard grabbed the table and slid it to the side so hard it didn’t stop until it hit the wall. He leapt forward, wrapping an arm around each person and lifted them with little effort as he hugged them. They exploded into giddy laughter as they whirled around several times. After all that, Alucard put them down, looking like an excited mess.

“I… I don’t know what to say.” he laughed, pushing his hair back, “I mean… I’m speechless!”

“Holy shit, that’s a first.” Sypha huffs.

Trevor laughs some more, “We finally did it Sypha, the bastard is speechless!”

“Oh, shut up.” Alucard scoffed, but there was not bite behind the words, “Well, I suppose you’ll need a doctor.”

“I… I guess.” Sypha glanced at Trevor, “Huh… hadn’t really thought that far ahead.”

“I’d be happy to help.” Alucard says, earning baffled looks from his companions, “What? Did you forget my parents were the greatest geniuses of our times?”

Trevor cleared his throat, “Of course not, but are you even experienced in… this field?”

“From the time I was able to walk I would go back and forth fetching medical supplies for my mother during these things. When she felt confident in my abilities she had me help with the procedures.” he explains, “I mean, not to brag or anything, but I’m probably the best you can have in all of Wallachia.”

Trevor and Sypha exchanged a glance, before nodding, “We’re more than grateful for your help, Alucard.” she said.

“Yeah, thanks.” Trevor added as eloquently as ever. 

 

* * *

 

Sypha smiled as she heard the door creak open, but was too invested in her book to bother looking up. Two strong arms wrapped around her middle and rub her stomach where it was beginning to swell, while prickly stubble pressing against her cheek.

“Good morning, love.” Trevor hums, nuzzling against her and nearly scratching the left side of her face raw.

“Your morning breath is horrid.” she giggles, “Go brush your teeth.”

“Hmmm, later.” he says, “Let’s go back to bed.”

Sypha shoots him an incredulous look, “Trevor, it is nearly one in the afternoon.”

He shrugs, “I like my sleep. Please?”

“No, absolutely not.” she chides, “Now eat, and if you complain the food is cold I’m burning it.”

Trevor mumbles something under his breath as he walks to the other side of the table, picking up his cup and sipping as he sits… only to find he’s sipping on empty air.

 

Baffled, he raises the cup up to his eye to peek inside when suddenly, a large ice block falls right onto his face.

As he curses at the top of his lungs and holds his hand to his injury, he notices Sypha paying no mind to the commotion, instead turning a page with a very satisfied smile.

“Are you awake now?”

 

* * *

 

Sypha groaned as she woke from her sleep, feeling wetness between her legs. She grumbled, wondering why so many women spoke of pregnancy as such a wonderful thing when it was nothing but a months long pain, vomit, and wetting-yourself fest. As she sat up to make her way to the bathroom, however when she swung her legs over the side of the bed, she suddenly became aware of liquid trickling down her legs. 

 

Alarmed, she pulled up her nightgown and struggled to peek around her stomach, before shaking her husband awake, “Trevor.”

“Hm…?”

“Go get Alucard.”

He lets out a long sigh, propping himself on his elbows and blinking wearily, “Why? Whas’ goin’ on?

“Either I’m currently pissing myself or my water just broke.”

 

* * *

 

Even though Trevor had promised he would be calm during the birth, Sypha knew it was a promise he couldn’t keep.

As she knelt beside the bed, resting her upper body on the soft mattress and with Alucard working behind her, she watched Trevor pacing anxiously, going through the supplies Alucard had brought or asking if she was  _ sure _ she didn’t need anything.

 

“Sypha, are you positive you don’t want a massage? I read they can help women in labor, it might be worth a shot.” he fretted as he knelt beside her.

“Trevor.” she grunts, taking a few deep breaths, “My love, my stars, my lovable bear, I know you mean well, but I absolutely do NOT want to be touched.”

Trevor nods, but the look of worry in his eyes remains. She opens her mouth to offer words of comfort, only for that to turn into a scream as another contraction overwhelms her body. Trevor immediately offers his hand, which she doesn’t hesitate to take and crush it in her grip.

 

“Alright, here we go.” Alucard says, much too casually for the situation as he repeats “Push” over and over, punctuated by an occasional “Breathe”.

She’s never experienced this sort of pain in her life, the feeling of her insides shifting around and like something is both pulling and pushing apart her unmentionables.

“We’ve got the head!” he announces happily at the same time Trevor screams, “Oh Jesus Christ, it has hair!”

 

After that, it’s a blur. She remembers feeling something slip out of her, then a rush of relief and being in some sort of weird high, her body feeling like it was floating through a heavy fog. She’s only brought back down to Earth when her babe is placed in her arms, squirming slightly in its blanket with its pink face twisted up as it wails at the top of it’s tiny lungs .

 

And it’s the most beautiful and precious thing she’s ever laid eyes on.

 

“It’s a girl.” Alucard says as he busies himself with the afterbirth, but she’s almost unaware of it. She’s too busy running gentle fingers along her child as she settles in her arms, touching her tiny fingers, her chubby cheeks, her head that feels almost too soft to the touch. Only when her cheeks begin to hurt does she realize she has the biggest smile on her face.

As she admires her firstborn a long, high pitched whine fills the room. In her overwhelmed state, it takes Sypha a second to realize the whining isn’t coming from the baby, but rather her husband.

 

Sypha and Alucard turn to Trevor with a look of disbelief. Tears run down his bright red cheeks as he bites his bottom lip, as if attempting to block the whining from escaping his throat. She and Alucard exchange a look before the dhampir clears his throat, “Um… Trevor?”

He looks up at them, sniffling and wiping at his face like a scolded kid. Touched by his reaction, Sypha gently offers him their child, which he happily takes and holds close to his chest like a prized treasure, “Syphaaaa…” he hiccups, “She’s so perfect, Sypha, I love her so much and she’s so tiny and preciousandIjustlovehersomuchmyheartisgoingtoexplodeandshe’sthemostbeautifulthing-”

“Hush.” Sypha soothes, grabbing her blubbering husband’s head and bringing it to her chest, “There, there, it’s alright.” she kisses the top of his head, “We’re alright.”

Even Alucard has to quickly wipe away a tear before resuming his work, clearly touched by the moment.

 

* * *

 

Trevor puffed his cheeks as he looked down at the paper in his hand, the list of ingredients written in ridiculously neat cursive. How Alucard expected him to find anything in the twisting halls and grand rooms of the castle he’d never know, but Alucard had insisted that he’d stay with Sypha and the babe, citing Trevor’s lack of medical knowledge if anything were to happen. Damn it, the bastard knew Trevor’s love and concern for his wife and child outweighed his pride and he exploited it.

“Fucking vampiric asshole.” he sighed, looking through the numerous medical cabinets, “Epsom, epsom, epsom… aha! Epsom salt!” he exclaimed as he found the cursed stuff, turning the jar around in his hand. It looked like regular salt, but Alucard had admonished him when he had asked why they couldn’t just use that, saying something about chemicals and such. With the last of the ingredients gathered, Trevor made his way out of the castle, where a short summer shower had turned the surrounding terrain into mud.

After stomping the mud of his boots he untied and slipped them off, only to find a dozen sandals placed neatly on shoe mat. It doesn’t take long to connect the dots.

“Speakers.”

 

Sure enough, when he walks into the master bedroom the tribe is gathered around the bed, doing what Speakers do best and having conversation.

“Fancy seeing you all here.” Trevor says, causing them to all turn to him, “What’s the occasion?”

Immediately, he’s overwhelmed by the swarm of Speakers, with handshakes, questions of how fatherhood is going along and everything of the sort. The only one that doesn’t move to congratulate him in the Elder, who remains seated beside his granddaughter and great-granddaughter.

“Trevor.” he smiles, “Forgive us for being unannounced.”

“Please, you guys could kick in the door in the middle of the night and I’d still welcome you.” Trevor half-jokes as he hugs him.

“We were waiting for you.” the Elder says.

Trevor nods knowingly as he helps the Elder stand, taking his seat on the bed and handing his daughter over. Sypha had explained all sorts of traditions to him, before the thought of being parents even entered their minds. Still, hearing about it was one thing…

Seeing it was another.

 

The Elder hummed softly as another Speaker grabbed a jar of honey and spoon from their bag, unscrewing the lid and taking a spoonful. They handed it to the Elder, who gently placed it into the child’s mouth. As she began to suckle, he began to sing. The song was in a language Trevor had never heard before and the melody soft and haunting.

As the Elder’s song came to a close, he handed the strangely unfazed babe to Arn and his husband, who began a new song in another language.

Trevor is awestruck as he watches them pass his daughter around, and though he doesn’t know what the songs mean he understands them. They’re of love and kindness, family and comfort, each word like a gift to be shared. Sypha had told him some Speakers spent weeks deciding which song to bestow upon a child, for it was meant to be the child’s first impression on not just their fellow Speakers, but the world itself.

The ritual was so hypnotizing that when it ended it felt like a veil was lifted off of him, never even aware it had fallen onto him in the first place. He wondered if it was the same feeling for everyone else. 

With the last song from the last Speaker having been concluded, the babe was handed back to the Elder, who took a moment to hold his grandchild close, kissing her forehead and rocking her gently, tears glimmering in his old eyes.

And Trevor is at an utter loss for words after witnessing the spellbinding ritual.

 

* * *

 

It was amazing how many little things one could see if they took the time to stop and look more closely.

The occasional flutter of her eyelashes, the way she would suckle on air, and her cute tiny hands fisting and relaxing where just a few of the many things Sypha observed as she watched her daughter sleep, standing at the side of the crib. So entranced was she that she didn’t notice Trevor walking into the room until he pressed against her.

“Your tribe insisted on sleeping outside in the carts.” he whispers, “I’ll never understand your lot.”

She nods, silently agreeing.

“... We should name her.” he says after a moment.

“I guess we should.” she agrees once more, “What were you thinking?”

“Sonia.” he says without hesitation.

Sypha knows she recognizes the name, but her sleepy brain takes its time processing it, “... your mother?”

“I was just thinking…” he takes a deep breath, “She was a strong person, a good person. Raised me well and took no shit. I was thinking maybe I could pass her name onto our daughter, and then…” he shakes his head, “It sounds stupid now. I’m sorry-”

“No, I like it.” she assures, patting his bicep, “It sounds… perfect.”

Trevor smiles brightly, kissing her temple, “That’s it then.” he looks down at his sleeping child, “Our little Sonia.”

“Sonia.” Sypha echoes, “Soooooonia. Soniaaaaaaaaa.  _ Son _ ia.”

Trevor chuckles, lifting her into his arms and carrying her just as he did on their wedding day, “Alright, it’s bedtime for you missy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Farah for helping me out with the Speaker baby ritual!! <3  
> (fun fact, sypha and trevor in the kitchen was the first part of this fic that was actually written!!)


	5. A Song From The Heart

When she turned over in bed only to feel more mattress instead of her husband’s chest, she snapped awake. There was a brief panic as Sypha looked around the room, the wheels in her mind creaking, groaning, struggling to turn in such a quick change of state.

Then she heard a soft lullaby coming from the nursery down the hall, and she felt a wave of relief rush over her. His voice, deep smooth and melodious, sang a song Sypha recognized as one of Trevor’s favorites,

 

_ “Far over the misty mountains cold, _

_ To dungeons deep and caverns old, _

_ We must away ere break of day, _

_ To find our lost forgotten gold…” _

 

The first time she had heard him sing she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. 

They had been short on coins one autumn night when they went to buy food for the tribe. Trevor told her he would fix it and went into the middle of the square. She watched in disbelief as a small crowd gathered, tossing coins and applauding after each song. When he returned holding a bag heavy with coins, he had nonchalantly said “Alright, let’s get food.” 

Sypha had to take a moment and pick her jaw off the floor before quickly following behind him, “Since when have you been able to sing!?”

Trevor looked back at her puzzled, “Why are you so surprised? Singing lessons aren’t exactly uncommon in noble families. Now come on, I smelt some good sausage cooking at the tavern.”

 

Which Sypha knew, of course. It was just hard to imagine Trevor growing up as a noble. When she pictured little Trevor she saw a scrappy kid in dirty hand-me-downs, causing mischief and climbing trees to avoid angry adults.

The way Trevor described his childhood (before it came to an abrupt end) was with more fine clothes than one kid could ever wear, with his nose buried in books from the time he woke up to the time he went to bed, leaving the candle beside his bed to burn down to the wick. It was with loving parents and plenty of siblings older and younger to play with, with singing and dancing classes alongside his hunting and fighting lessons.

 

Usually picturing these things weren’t hard for her, as a Speaker she knew how to visualize stories, but every time she did all she could see was the vision going up in flames.

 

And she could understand why Trevor used to drink until he couldn't remember anything, not even his own name.

 

As she laid there listening, feeling herself being lulled by his singing, she began to drift back to sleep, thinking as she did.

 

_ “The pines were roaring on the height, _

_ The winds were moaning in the night, _

_ The fire was red, it flaming spread, _

_ The trees like torches blazed with light.” _

 

The fire may have taken a lot, but she was grateful it didn’t take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may know, Trevor's voice actor, Richard Armitage, is an actor in Game of Thrones, where the song is from. Though I have never watched a single episode of Game of Thrones, when I googled Richard Armitage singing, as I was curious what Trevor singing would sound like, it was what came up.  
> So this happened.
> 
> Edit: Just learned the song is from the Hobbit series, not Game of Thrones. Whoops ^^'


	6. Domestic Shenanigans (Trevor and Sypha said fuck gender roles)

“You’re a little stinker, you know that don’t you?” Trevor cooed as he placed the last pin in Sonia’s diaper. Sonia responded by putting her foot in her mouth.

“Yeah yeah, you’re lucky you’re so cute!” Trevor chuckled as he lifted her into his arms, grabbing a sling on his way out of the room.

Now that Sonia required less of her mother’s attention, she had gone back to work translating ancient texts, learning all she could about different forms of magic and studying them until her eyes hurt. Trevor didn’t mind being the homemaker, it was a nice change of pace. He much prefered tending his child and doing chores than the previous twenty or so years of hardship.   
  


After finishing the dishes and pulling weeds from the window gardens, Trevor sat down in what they had made the living room, taking Sonia out of the sling and placing her on a spread blanket.

“You’re going to be a year old soon, do you know that?” he asked as he lays on his stomach, propping his head in his heads. Sonia babbled as she scooted up to him, patting his cheeks, “Dada daba da.”

“I know, right?” he sat back up, crossing his legs, “You’re practically a big girl now, so you have to start helping with the taxes, and chores, and all that good grown up stuff.”

“Da!” she giggling, blowing a raspberry.

“No? Well, alright.” he sighs, picking her up and kissing her forehead, “But that means you have to stay daddy’s little girl, okay?”

She squirmed in his hold, fussing and starting to whine.

“Are you hungry, my precious future hunter?” he hums, “Let’s get that taken care of.”

 

* * *

 

Sypha groaned as she sat up, tilting her head to the side and sighing in relief as it cracked. She honestly did try and take frequent breaks, but so often she found herself so engrossed in her work that she failed to notice the hourglass’ sand had all fallen to the bottom.

‘Bad posture and lack of stretching don’t seem like a big deal now, but when you’re old and aching you’ll regret it!’ Alucard’s words echoed in her head. Shutting her book and cracking her back as she stood, she decided it was enough work for the day. After all, work was important, but breaks were important too.

 

Although, had she known what she was about to walk in on, she would have spent the rest of her day in the study.

She couldn’t believe her eyes, “Trevor?”

Trevor turned towards her with a spoonful of mashed apples and pears in his mouth, “Hm?”

“What the absolute fuck?”

Trevor gasped, dramatically covering their child’s ear with the look of a shocked nun, “Language!”

Crossing her arms and scoffing, she took her seat at the end of the table, “Oh please, you say worse things when you fumble around the nursery in the middle of the night.”

“Well one of us has to be a good role model.” he shrugs, taking another spoonful of mush and offering it to Sonia.

“Fair enough, but would you care to tell me why you’re eating baby food?”

“Because,” he says with more confidence than he should, “If she sees her big strong papa eating it, she’ll want to eat it too.” he offers it again, only for Sonia to turn her head in disgust, “Oh come on! I promise I’m not lying, it’s good!” he eats the spoonful again, “See?”

Sypha groans and puts her head in her arms, “Oh my God, Trevor.”

“What!? It’s just cooked pears and apples, I’ve eaten worse!”

Sypha suddenly had the desire to scrub her mouth with the countless kisses they exchanged. How the hell was this man still alive?

Nonetheless, she continues the conversation, “Well at this rate, you’re going to eat it all before she does.” Sypha smirks, turning to Sonia, “Is that what you’re doing, you little trickster?”

Sonia laughed and clapped her hands, “Abba duba ba!”

“Oh my god,” Trevor gasped, dropping the spoon to the floor, “She clapped…”

“Well look at that.” Sypha laughed, amused (and full well knowing what was coming next).

“She clapped!” he cheered as he grabbed and lifted her high into the air, “My baby girl clapped!”

Sonia squealed and giggled with excitement as her father danced around with her in the air, tears of joy running down his cheeks, laughing and sobbing all the same.

Sypha simply stood and went to the cupboard in search of a snack, completely unfazed by Trevor’s proud father moment. It had been less of a reaction than the one when Sonia had said “Dada” for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trevor is a proud papa and he's not afraid to show it.


	7. The Chapter Where Alucard is the Cool Uncle

If you had asked Alucard where he saw himself five years after witnessing his mother’s execution, committing patricide, and then having an emotional breakdown over the burden and misery he now had to carry with him his whole life, being a babysitter would not have been a thought that crossed his mind. 

 

Yet here he was, sitting at the grand dining table where Dracula and his generals used to feast on blood and flesh of the innocent while discussing their unholy plans of terrorizing and controlling lands, with a four year old girl seated across from him and eating a plain meal of chicken and vegetables.

  
  


Children were, without a doubt, the most bizarre and mysterious creature Alucard had the pleasure of knowing. There had been that time when Sonia was two when he walked into the Belmont household to hysterical screams and went into the den to see little Sonia kicking and screaming on the floor, face beet-red and tears running down her cheeks as her parents sat on the couch watching with tired eyes.   
“What on Earth is she screaming bloody murder about?” he asked as he carefully stepped around her flailing body.

Sypha let out a long sigh, looking absolutely drained, “I gave her an extra slice of toast after breakfast and she ate it. Now she’s mad that it’s gone.”   
  


But illogical tantrums aside, Sonia was a rather nice child to hang out with. He enjoyed the cute way she mispronounced things, how she had her mother’s confidence and her father’s passion, and her determination to learn and explore. It reminded him of himself actually, when it was a simpler time...

 

* * *

 

“Uncle Alucard?” came a small voice from the doorway.

“Hey there sweetie.” he smiles as he looks up from his book, scooting back in his chair and patting his lap invitingly. Sonia took the invitation immediately, running and practically leaping onto his lap.

“Whatcha readin?” she asked as she made herself comfortable.

“Nothing interesting.” he says as he shifts his arm around her, “Just tales of far off lands and daring heroes.”

“That sounds interesting!” she protests, “Read to me please?”

“Alright, since you asked so kindly.” he said. And for most of the evening they stayed like that, the warmth from the fire surrounding them like an invisible blanket while it’s soft glow provided light to read by.

 

“Um, hey?” she said after he had just finished a story about a princess and a tailor who worked together to mend a hole in the sky.

“Something wrong?” he asked as he flipped the page.

Sonia shook her head, instead pointing to the glass of wine, “Can I have some?”

“Of course.” he smiled, letting her take the glass and figuring she would be repulsed by the bitter taste of the merlot. To both his horror (and slight awe) she instead attempted to knock back the glass like an old pro.

 

* * *

 

“What the heck is this?” Sonia asked as she looked at the strange device, a metal sphere sat perfectly on top of a metal rod.

“Oh, that?” Alucard said as he stood, brushing non-existent dust from his knees, “It’s a device that generates static electricity. You see, inside is a small motor, and the motor causes an electric charge to build up in the metal.”   
“Oh.” Sonia says, pretending she understands, “So… what does it do?”   
“Well… it used to be used for experiments…” Alucard hums in thought, “But I have a better use for it. Watch,” he says as he kneels and flips a switch on the bottom. Sonia waits for sparks, or perhaps a weird glow like the light bulbs that line the hall, but nothing. Not even a sound. 

“Put your hands on it.” Alucard instructs.

“But won’t it shock me?” she hesitates, remembering when she once tried to stick her fingers in what Alucard called a “socket”, and was sternly warned of the danger when he caught her.

“This is safe. Here, watch.” he moves forward and put a hand on the metal orb. Before Sonia’s very eyes his hair began to defy gravity, sticking out in every direction. She giggled excitedly, stepping forward and placing her hands on the orb in one swift movement, her hair doing the same. Alucard snorted, triggering a laughing fit from himself and Sonia that echoed through the lab for nearly an hour.

 

* * *

 

“I’ve got your hot chocolate.” Alucard said as he placed the tray on the floor. Sonia looked up from her book, smiling as she took a mug for herself, “Thank you.”

“It’s not a problem.” he says as he picks up his own, gently blowing before taking a sip, “How’s the drawing coming along?”

“Good.” she yawns, “I’m making up a story.”   
Alucard cocks a brow, “Do tell.”

“Well, it’s about a rat, and he meets this mage…”

 

She rambled on for a good hour or so in the nonsensical way kids do, about made up creatures and gods of this and that and adventures that never really happened. If there’s one thing Alucard can say, it’s that the girl is definitely part Speaker, the way she focuses on the smallest of details, even if they are made up. When she gets to a part where the rat and mage are battling an army of foxes created by a mean fox god, she begins to drift off, her words slurring together and becoming more strange than they were before. As she slouched over she landed on warm, soft fur instead of the hard floor. She looked up at the wolf, smiling appreciatively, before cuddling against him and passing out.

Alucard shut his eyes for a moment, curling around the sleeping child carefully as not to wake her. When he opened his eyes there was a giant black wolf next to him in a similar position, with his own child pressed against him, golden hair peeking from a furry black lump. A woman with similar hair to the child sat in the loveseat across the room, head resting on her fist as she gazed lovingly at the sight.

Sonia shifted and groaned in her sleep, and the vision fled from him as if spooked. Alucard looked back to her, silently promising himself that he’d make sure this child did not have a cruel fate like the one in the vision.

 

* * *

 

“Got it?” Alucard asked, keeping steady as the child stood on his shoulders.

“Almost!” Sonia said as her fingertips brushed against the apple, so close yet so far.

“You know, I can just float up there and-”   
“No! I got it!” she insisted, grunting as she tried to will her arm to stretch just a little more. Finally the apple came into reach, and she took the opportunity to rip it from the branch before it could move back, “I got it! See, I got-” she paused, noticing she was a it further up in the tree than before, “... I told you not to float!”

Alucard went back down to his feet, lifting her up and down, “Forgive me Sonia, but we really are on short time here.”

“Says you! How do you know they’re coming home today, it could be tonight, or tomorrow, or-!”

“Hey there!”

Sonia turned and gasped upon seeing her parent’s cart coming up the path, the two of them waving excitedly, “Mama! Papa!” she shrieked, stumbling forward as she bolted to meet them half-way.

 

Alucard, meanwhile, took his time walking down to the cart. When he arrived, Sonia was already in her parent’s arms, telling them all about her stay as she caught up on all the missed cuddles with them, “And then Uncle Adrian turned into a wolf and I got to ride on his back until we got to the creek and-!”

“Remember to breathe, dear.” Trevor chuckled as he kissed her cheek, “It sounds like you had an exciting time.”

“She sure did.” Alucard put his hands on his hips, “What about you? Anything interesting happen?”   
“Just the usual.” Sypha shrugs, “We have a few dead gargoyles in the back of the cart. I’m going to see if I can find an easier way to take them down.”   
“Gargoyles!?” Sonia gasped, running to the back of the cart.

“Just look, don’t touch!” Trevor yells after her.

“Was she really okay?” Sypha asks, “Not any trouble?”   
“None at all.” he assures, “She’s a very good child, easy enough to please.”

“Helps that you’re good with kids too.” Trevor added, “The human ability to parent and the supernatural abilities needed to keep up with children. It’s like you were built for babysitting.”

“It’s certainly a nice benefit.” Sypha laughed, leaning against him, “Makes it easier to deal with the kids, doesn’t it?”   
Alucard pretended to brush off the compliment, “Oh, well you know-” wait, “Kids? As in plural?”

Sypha went wide-eyed, holding a hand to her mouth. Trevor burst out laughing, hands on knees and bending over.

“Oh, well, I-we wanted to wait a bit to tell you…” she laughed nervously, “But yes, we’re having another one.” she said as she held a hand to her stomach, Trevor stopping his laughing fit in time to place his hand over hers.

What Alucard had meant to say was ‘Oh, that’s wonderful! When are you due?’

What came out of his mouth was “Holy shit, are you fucking kidding me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we have a chapter dedicated to Alucard. He gives off that vibe of the dude at family reunions who's like "hey kid, wanna see this illegal firework i bought?", doesn't he?  
> In all seriousness (which is very little), I just wanted to explore how Alucard connects to the Belnades-Belmont family and his relationship with the kids. It was fun to write, but we will return to our regularly schedule Trepha content in the next chapter.  
> As always thanks for reading and have a superb day everybody!! <3


	8. A Visitor

Vicar Abraham sighed as he pulled up in front of the Belmont mansion, halting the mules which pulled his cart. As impressive as the structure was, he had been told by his elders that the previous mansion had been even more so before it had been burned. 

 

And after the defeat of Dracula, the Church, with their tails between their legs and heads hung in shame, agreed to pay reparations to the Belmont family for their heroics. In reality, it was because they feared not meeting the Belmont’s demands would result in another apocalyptic disaster.

 

He rang the bell, waiting for what felt like a few moments too long before the door opened. The man who greeted him was wearing rather plain clothes and an apron around his waist.

Trevor looked the man up and down, looking a bit confused, “Hello?”

“My name is Abraham, I’m with the Church-” he began, only to be interrupted.

“Shit, I forgot that was today.” Trevor gasped, holding a hand to his head and stepping aside, “Please, come right in.”

“Um, thank you…” he nodded, stepping inside. He followed Trevor into the kitchen.

“Sorry about the mess.” Trevor said as he stirred something on the stove, “My wife is out of town, she’s much better at keeping a schedule than I am.”

Abraham took the bag of coin out of his pouch and placed them on the table as he sat, “Where has she gone to?”

“Ensira.” Trevor said as he adds a pinch of spice to a pan of sizzling meat, “There was a demon outbreak north of the town. Better to stop those sort of things before they actually reach the city, you know?”

He blinks, thinking he must have misheard, “Your wife is… demon hunting?”

“Yup, gotta put food on the table somehow.” Trevor said as he wipes his hands on his apron and takes his seat, “So, any news from the higher ups?”

“Well…” Abraham clears his throat, “The Church has considered your request for men to assist in rebuilding your ancestral home.” he begins, folding his hands in his lap, “And after much discussion, it has been decided that thirty men will be sent from various prisons-”

“Prisons?” Trevor recoiled, “I asked for architects, not criminals.”

“Of course, but these men are all non-violent offenders.” he assures.

“So you want me to allow petty thieves and con artist around my belongings, my kids?”

“Please, be reasonable Lord Belmont. Architects are in high demand, and-” a loud shriek cut him off as two children, a girl around eight years old and a boy about four ran into the room, tearing through it.

“Kids!” Trevor borderline shouted, “We have company!”

The children stopped in their tracks, turning around to give their father an apologetic look. The boy, upon seeing a stranger in his home, hid behind his sister.

Abraham gave a friendly smile, “And who are these if I may ask?”

“Sonia, firstborn of Belmont and Belnades.” the girl states proudly, “This is my brother Mohammed, secondborn. Don’t expect him to say anything, he’s shy.”

Mohammed mumbled something, pressing his face into his sister’s back as he clung to her.

“Very nice to meet the both of you.” Abraham nodded, “I’m Abraham.

Trevor looked between them with an unreadable expression, “Why don’t you two go upstairs and play? We’re doing important adult stuff right now.”

“But the upstairs is cramped, and we’re playing tag with Uncle Alucard!” Sonia protested.

“I assume Alucard is your uncle on your mother’s side?” Abraham chuckled, only to be immediately silenced by Trevor’s hard glare. The fire in the man’s eyes is so intense, Abraham fears he just ruined

Fortunately, Sonia pipes up “Oh, Uncle Alucard! This is Mr. Abraham!”

Silently thanking God for the interruption Abraham turned to greet the man, only to come face to face with the large, golden eyes of a wolf, who casually stepped past him to stick it’s snout under the table.

 

All formalities flew out the door as he screamed, practically leaping onto the top of the table. The wolf tilted it’s head, then looked to Trevor, who slumped over with his head in his hands, cursing under his breath, “Kids, will you leave us for a few moments?”

“But Dad-”

“I’ll give you each a rugelach if you do.”

The kids immediately ran out, to which Trevor then turns his attention to the priest shaking in his boots, “It’s okay, he’s friendly.”

Abraham swallows hard, slowly easing himself off the table and keeping a close eye on the wolf, “A-Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Trevor chuckles, patting the top of the wolf’s head, “I tamed Alucard myself in my days out in the wilderness, surviving with only my strength and wits.” he smooshes the wolf’s face and began baby talking to it, “It was us against the world, right boy? Who’s a good boy? You are! You are!”

And Abraham can swear, _would_ swear on a stack of bibles a mile high, that the wolf had _rolled its eyes_ before heading out after the children.

Trevor sits back down, clearing his throat, “Now, back to the issue at hand...”

 

* * *

 

As Trevor waves off Abraham, who rides away from the mansion without so much as a glance behind him, he sighs and looks to Alucard, “Did you really have to make him shit his pants like that?”

Alucard scoffed, scratching his ear with his hind leg, “I find being a wolf is less suspicious than walking around as a man with fangs.”  
“Bullshit, you just do it so you don’t have to talk with company.” he laughed as he headed back inside.

Alucard smirks best he can in this form, following close behind, “Guilty as charged.” he admits, “But you do realize now that the Church may now think you’ve adopted a wolf as your brother, right?”

Trevor shrugs, “Honestly, probably not the worst thing being said about me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trevor: why yes, i totally tamed this wolf with a badass scar to be my brother in arms.  
> Alucard: 🎶why the fuck you lyin' (why?)🎶


	9. Under the Weather

“ _ ACHOO! _ ”

Sypha winced as the powerful sneeze echoed through the Library, bouncing off ancient walls. She peeked around the bookshelf and watched as Trevor rubbed at his face, trying to organize a set of throwing knives he found.

“You okay?” she called, noting the sweat shining off his forehead.

“Yeah, yeah, just a bit of dust.” he sniffles. Not satisfied, Sypha struts over and grabs him by the head, pulling him down so she can press her chin to his forehead. Trevor didn’t do so much as resist as she held him there.

“Hm, little warmer than I’d like…” she thinks aloud.

“That’s because it’s hot down here.” he protests.

Sypha cocks a brow, placing her hands on her hips, “Trevor, it’s fall and we’re nearly a mile underground. Go get into something comfortable then go to bed.”

“But-!”

“Bed. Before I make Alucard carry you.” she warns. Sighing in defeat, Trevor trudged up the stairs like an angry toddler.

 

“Did you call me Sypha?” Alucard yells from the level below, where he had been teaching the children how to translate Enochian.

“Oh no,” she smirks, leaning over the railing and looking down on them, “Just talking with Trevor about your eavesdropping.”

Alucard huffs and mutters under his breath, “Not eavesdropping when you have sensitive hearing.”

 

***

 

This sucked. It sucked worse than getting kicked in the teeth while being castrated.

Sypha would call him dramatic for saying so, Trevor thought as he blew his nose into a handkerchief, tossing it aside into a basket with three other soiled ones, but it was the truth. He hated being still, hated that he couldn’t punch this stupid cold right in it’s stupid face so he could just go and look after his kids, or clean the house, or anything else besides this. Christ, it felt like the inside of his head was filled with water and marbles.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door, but before he could say anything Sypha opened the door and peeked in, “Feeling better?”

Yup. You were right, some rest does the body good.” he says as he sits up, “So I should get going and-”

“Get back.”

She doesn’t say it like a command, but he knows better than to test her. So he does what she says while muttering grievances under his breath. “I put on some soup for you, but here’s tea in the meanwhile.” she says, handing him a cup he hadn’t noticed, “And I told the kids if they hear you get out of bed they have my permission to escort you back under any circumstance.”

“Wonderful…” he groans, sipping his tea.

“If you need anything else, just call.” she says, brushing a stray piece of hair behind his ear.

He gives her a slightly amused grin, “Can I have a noose to-  _ A-ACHOO _ ! To hang myself with?”

“Oh I’m sorry dear, we ran out of those yesterday.” she chuckles, kissing his cheek before leaving the room.

Trevor lets out a long sigh, placing his tea to the side and asking himself why the Good Lord liked to torment him so.

 

* * *

 

“..And she has this awful rattling cough as well.” Trevor adds as he leads Alucard down the hallway, “And she’s sweaty, has chills, and did I mention-”

“Yes, you mentioned the dizziness.” Alucard says as he walks into the bedroom. 

Sypha looks up from her book in surprise, “Alucard? What are you doing here?” she asks in a hoarse voice.

“Trevor said you were feeling… ill.” he explains as he puts down his bag, “So I came to see if you’d like me to look you over.”

“How kind of you.” she smiles, glancing over at her fretting husband, “I guess there’s no harm in it.”

“Alright then.” he nods, looking back to Trevor, “Some privacy please.”

Trevor looked between them, “I-um, er, okay.” he said, stepping out into the hall.

 

He paced in front of the door anxiously, chewing his nails as he waited. God, how long did Alucard have to make these exams? Or had he found something during it and had to address it? He was so lost in his thoughts that when Alucard opened the door he walked straight into it and fell right onto his ass.

“Jesus, Trevor! Are you trying to get a concussion?” he scoffed as he helped him up.

“Yeah, thought I’d give you some more work to do.” Trevor nervously laughed, “Well.. how is she?”

“Slight upper respiratory infection.” he informs him, “As long as she rests and stays hydrated it will go away on his own.”

“Really? That’s it?” Trevor asks, “You can’t like… give her some of those anti-whatsits to help her?”

Alucard sighs loudly and pinches the bridge of his nose, “No Trevor, you cannot treat a viral illness with antibiotics. It will do nothing but harm.”

“But, there has to be  _ something _ you can give her.” he presses.

“It’s just a cough.” Alucard reassures, “Now if you excuse me, I’d like to go home and finish my lunch that you dragged me away from.”

“Just a cough?” Trevor glares, “Do you know how many people I watched die on the streets because they had ‘just a cough’!?”

Alucard tilted his head at him, as if deep in thought, “... do you doubt my ability as a doctor, Trevor?”

The hunter visibly recoiled, taken aback by the question, “Well, yes, but no, I mean, that’s not relevant-”

“Those people on the street did not have proper medical care, I presume.” he continued, “Probably malnourished as well. Sypha is very fortunate to have access to a doctor.” he steps forward, placing a hand on Trevor’s shoulder, “And to have people who care for her condition. Now, if you will I have a plate of cold porridge waiting for me.”

Trevor stands frozen in place as he watches Alucard walk away and disappear around the corner. He thinks for a moment, then walks into the bedroom and to Sypha’s side.

“Did Alucard tell you I was dying?” she jeers as she flips the page in her book. Trevor rubs the back of his neck, sitting next to and leaning against her like a cat wanting affection.

She looks over at him and gasps to see his eyes wet with tears, “Trevor? I was just joking…” she assures as she puts her book down.

“I know…” he whispers, wiping at his tears before they can fall, “Don’t mind me, I’m just being a worrywart is all.”

“Oh love…” she cooed as she kisses his temple, cuddling him lovingly, “It’s alright, really. I hate seeing you get like this when one of us is sick.”

“I know, and I try…” he confesses, “But… I just remember how things can be fine one moment and the next they’re… not fine.” he looks up at her, “It’s stupid, I-”

“Trevor Christopher Belmont, you are not stupid.” she lightly scolds, “You’ve been through too many hardships to count, it’s only natural to worry about things you’ve already been through. That’s why I’m here, so I can remind you that everything is alright and is not going to come crashing down, especially if I can help it.”

Trevor takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes, steadying himself as he smiles, “You’re the most wonderful, amazing, caring, magnificent woman anyone could have.”

“I know.” she laughs, pulling the blanket up to cover him as well, “You tell me nearly every day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *obligatory sickfic chapter*


	10. Familiar Faces

The Belmont Hold always had the promise of something new and interesting. You could walk the same level a hundred times and still find something new on the hundredth-and-first walk.

More than that, it was simply a nice place to get some peace and quiet, because as much as Sonia loved her parents and brother, she was still a teenager who wanted her alone time.

 

Today she had found a trunk full of odd trinkets and knick-knacks. A faded ivory figure of a dancer with a gentleman to match, some old storybooks,and a few toys that were on the brink of falling apart, and even an old music box. The items were all wrapped in old blankets, still soft to the touch despite the years of wear and tear on them. At the bottom of the trunk, however, there was something that stood out. It was a large rectangle, wrapped in burlap and tied with twine. She lifted it up and weighed it in her hands, before her curiosity got the best of her and she undid the knots, letting the string fall to the floor. Taking great care, she unwrapped the burlap, trying not to disturb whatever contents lie beneath.

 

When the item was finally revealed, she found seven painted faces staring back at her. The portrait was obviously of Belmonts, ranging in age from the fine young woman who stood in the back to the newborn which sat on the laps of what looked to be her brother. There was another boy next to him, older than the first but younger than the woman, and two girls and a boy sat neatly on the floor in front of the chairs. However, there was something about the boy holding the babe that seemed… familiar. The chestnut hair, the icy blue eyes, the shit-eating grin-

 

“Holy shit.”

 

* * *

 

“Do we have any leftover brisket?” Trevor asked as he tossed mushrooms.

“I don’t think so.” Sypha answers, watching as Mohammad practices translating runes and creating sigils.

“Damn,” he sighs, “I could have made some nice cottage pie.”

Sypha looks over her son’s work, “Well done, but this is ‘as’, not ‘feoh’, it’s an easy mistake to make.”

“Oh.” he says.

“Also, it’s okay if your sigils aren’t perfect. If you focus on making them neat, you’ll lose track of their purpose.” she explains before turning back to Trevor, “What about the goat ribs you bought?”

“I wanted to save that for Sunday.” he hums in thought, “Maybe if-”

“ **_Dad!_ ** ”

 

Everyone looked up in bewilderment as Sonia burst into the room, dropping what looked to be a painting onto the table and on top of her brother’s work.

“Hey-!” he whined, only to be cut off by Sonia shouting “Dad, look what I found!”

Trevor put down his wooden spoon and walked over, his eyes widening in recognition as he looked over the portrait, “Holy shit.”

“That’s what I said!” she beamed, “Is this you?”

“Yup,” he nods, picking up the painting, “Where did you find this?”

“In the hold.” she answers, “It was in a trunk with some toys and stuff.”

His eyes light up in recognition, “Yeah, yeah! This was in my old playroom, before I wanted it made into a study. I was gonna put another painting, one of a hunt in its place.” he gently sets it back down, fingers tracing the woodwork of the frame, “You wanna know who the others are?”

“Yeah!” Mohammad nods excitedly, nearly standing on his mother’s lap to get a better look. Sypha herself seems just as curious.

Trevor points to the woman standing in the back, “This is Lorica, she was the eldest. I think she was… nineteen? When this was painted. She was a real spitfire, took her work seriously.” he moves to the eldest boy in the chair, “This is Gabriel, he was sixteen, very protective over all his siblings. Then there’s me, your average ten year old Belmont, and the boy I’m holding is Silas, he was, I think, two months. And lastly we have Marie and Heloise, they were twin troublemakers, six, and lastly shy little Rhett, three.”

“You look really fancy.” Mohammad giggles.

“Yeah, how the Hell did you breath under all those layers?” Sonia adds.

“Quite simple... you didn’t.” Trevor laughs, “Fortunately these outfits were just for portraits and company. Good thing too, I hated them.”

“I think you look rather dashing.” Sypha said, unable to hide her smirk.

Trevor says nothing, eyes glued to the framed and lost in thought. His smile had softened, on the edge of being sad.

 

Sonia suddenly feels a knot of guilt in her stomach as the thought occurs that maybe she had brought up some painful memories. She had known of her family’s history, that her father had been chased out by a mob and practically wandered aimlessly until he met her mother and uncle and teamed up to stop Dracula, but it hadn’t occurred to her that her father had a family, a big family, from which it appears wasn’t as lucky as him when it came to the mob. The thought that he had lost more than a mansion that day had never even crossed her mind, and she feels a little stupid for that.

 

Trevor suddenly clears his throat, looking up at her and smiling as he takes her in his arms and hugs her tightly, “Thank you.” he says, voice wavering ever so slightly. He let’s go and picks up the painting, looking it over once more, “I’ll have to find a place for it… maybe in the study if that’s alright with you, Sypha.”

“Of course.” she nods, “Put it wherever you want dear.”

Trevor kisses her cheek and leaves, blinking back tears as he does. Sonia watches him disappear into the other room, then looks to her brother, “Hey, what are you working on?”

“Runes and sigils,” Mohammad beams, “Mom was teaching me how to make the patterns and use them in magic, and…”

Sonia sits as she listens to her brother go on and on, occasionally offering some advice on the subject but mostly just listening.

 

As much as she enjoyed time to herself, time with loved ones could be just as enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonia learns what every teenager fears...  
> "holy shit, my parents have feelings and lives of their own"  
> That being said, as much as I love doing these little stories, the next chapter will be a bit of a long one with some action, so please be patient while I work on it ^^


	11. The First Hunt

“How do you tell the difference between a normal wolf’s tracks and a lycan’s tracks?” Trevor asked as he walked down the trail, Mohammed walking beside him as Sonia followed close behind.

“Oh! Um, I know, it’s the distance.” Mohammad answers.

“Very good.” he praises, “Now, how do you tell if it’s a vampire in wolf form, or a lycan? Sonia?”

She thinks for a moment before replying, “Vampires mostly take the form of a normal wolf since they can control the form, and they don’t want to make anyone suspicious. Unless they’re showoffs, in which case they don’t care.”

“Excellent.” he says, beaming with pride as he thought about how smart his children were.

 

They had circled back to the covered wagon, where Alucard put the last box of supplies into the back. Sypha was chatting with him, probably about the hunting trip.

Trevor was a little sad she wouldn’t come along and see her little girl slaughter her first demon, but this was a Belmont tradition.

“ _I know how important this is to you_ ,” she had said to him, “ _Besides, I think Mohammad is a little jealous about the trip, he’ll need a bit of special attention_.”

 

“Alright, all set.” Alucard said as he brushed off his hands, “Sonia, try not to get killed.”

Sypha glared at him and pinched the small of his back and causing him to yelp, “She’s already nervous!” she whispers yells, before turning to her daughter with a soft smile and hug, “You’ll do amazing, dear, tell me all about the hunt when you get home.”

“Will do.” Sonia chuckled, hugging back. Alucard opened his arms for a hug as well, and received it after a deserved punch to the shoulder.

“But why can’t I come?” Mohammad pouted, “I know just as much as her!”

“When you’re sixteen.” Trevor promises as he hugs him, “It’s one thing to know things, but you need to develop your skills. And between you and me,” his voice lowers to a whisper, “I need someone to keep your mother out of trouble, and frankly Alucard would encourage her if they were left alone.”

He crossed his arms, not convinced in the slightest, but still gave a slight smile and a quick “I love you, bye.”  
“Be safe.” Sypha said as she kissed her husband goodbye and watched as he climbed into the cart with their daughter.

 

She continued watching until the cart disappeared into the distance, hands folded on her chest.

“Mom?” Mohammed tugged on her sleeve, concern in his eyes, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah…” she nods, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, “Just thinking about how I never thought I’d be the worrying mother type…”

 

* * *

 

Sonia’s back ached as she laid in the back of the cart, bedroll unable to spare her from the hard wooden floor. Three days of travel did hell on her body, she couldn’t fathom how her mother had managed it for most of her life.

“Almost there.” her father said as if it was a reassuring thing. As much as she had been excited for the hunt, there was a small voice in the back of her head, bringing up images of old text that described deaths of Belmonts their hunts, torn to bits and mauled beyond recognition, and that was if the bodies were found. No matter how much she told herself that there were far more success stories than failed outings, the nagging thought remained that she would be one of the unlucky ones.

Her fists tightened in her blanket.

She couldn’t wait to prove that thought wrong.

 

* * *

 

Trevor looked out into the forest as he tied the horses to a fencepost, with a warning to go no further into it. 

Sonia followed his gaze as she armed herself, knives tucked into every crevice of her attire, and silver arrows, thirty of them, hanging off her back, with an additional one already loaded into her crossbow. A leather whip hung at her hip loosely, readied to be pulled free.

“Ten deaths.” Trevor reminded her, “It’s a small one, but it’s deadly. Don’t let your guard down.”

“I know.” she said a little more snappy than she had meant to. Trevor cocked a brow, but said nothing of it.

As they headed off into the forest, Sonia unconsciously kept close to her father. They had discussed beforehand where the demon was most likely hiding, close to the path but deep enough in the woods to be able to ambush or hide.

 

The air suddenly became still, heavy with the overbearing scent of sulfur. 

“It’s coming.” Trevor said, grabbing her shoulder and looking straight into her eyes, “Remember, if you feel yourself hesitate, if you feel yourself freeze, don’t try and brave through it. Find a safe place to hide, and I’ll handle everything.”

“Will do.” she nodded, understanding clear on her face. As much as he knew she was prepared, that she was taught everything she needed to know and was skilled beyond her years, the question remained whether or not she could put those skills into practice.

 

A large shadow moved through the tree lines, a pair of red eyes appearing and disappearing behind leaves and shrubbery.

Sonia’s hands tightened around her crossbow as the beast emerged from the shadows. It was easily three times the size of a man, resembling a deformed bear, its mouth drooling with foul saliva. There was no doubt it was eager to have another human to feast on, but this was not the time to try and read minds. Sonia took aim and fired, taking the first move for herself. The beast screeched as the silver arrows pierced it’s flesh, charging at the humans furiously. Trevor leapt out of the way as his daughter just barely dodged. He had a clear shot of the chest, could unfurl his whip and end it all here…

But this was not his fight to win.

Sonia took aim once more, this time at the head. As she focused on the path of her arrow, she failed to notice a hand coming from the side, throwing her into a tree effortlessly. She felt her chest rattle and tighten, the air knocked from her lungs. She tried to take a breath, but her felt like the were squeezed shut.

“Get up!!” Trevor barked at her, readying his whip, “ **_GET UP!!_ ** ”   
Finally she was able to get air past her throat, gasping for sweet, precious air just in time to tuck and roll out of the way, right between the creature legs. She drew her knife as she rolled, slicing into the demon’s Achilles. It screamed and stumbled forward, limping, unable to steady itself. Grabbing her whip, she snapped it towards the beast, landing a blow on it’s back. It’s flesh began to sizzle, and it could only let out half a roar before it exploded into chunks of burning flesh which scattered into the trees and onto the ground. Sonia collapsed to her knees, panting and soaked in sweat.

 

Trevor wasted no time running to her side, hugging her excitedly, “You did it!” he breathed, pulling back to look into her eyes, “You did it! It’s done!”

Sonia smiled back despite the adrenaline overwhelming her body, before promptly throwing up all over the forest floor.

 

* * *

 

Trevor kept watch over her from the corner of his eye, cooking a pot of stew over the fire as Sonia rested in her bed roll. She had been silent the whole time, though he understood why.

That changed when she groaned, opening her eyes and looking up at her father, “Mm… sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry.” he sprinkles salt into the stew, “The first hunt is always the worst, sometimes the second too, but you’ll get better with time.”

“You mean in battle or at not getting sick?”

“Both.”

Sonia doesn’t seem too convinced, looking into the fire with a glazed expression.

 

“...If it makes you feel any better,” he starts as he stirs the pot, “I got so anxious during my first hunt that I got the shits for an entire day.”

“Dad, GROSS!” Sonia laughed tiredly, holding her stomach tighter, “Don’t make me laugh, or else I’ll barf all over your things!”

“Go ahead, I’ve been barfed on by you kids so many times now, I’m immune.” he states proudly.

The two share a short laugh before Trevor turns his attention back to the stew, “Think you’ll be able to stomach some broth?” he asks, only to get no response, “Sonia?”

He looks back at her only to find her eyes shut, breathing even and slow as she slumbered away. He smiles softly, pulling the blankets over her and gently running his knuckles down her cheek.  
  
She deserved some rest at the very least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i've been updating this one fic a lot, don't worry i have other stuff planned!!  
> my sappy ass is just hyperfixated on Trepha at the moment... -w-'


	12. Sonnet 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Some quick Fluff and Smut

“You’re awfully clingy tonight.” Sypha comment as she continues to read her book, seemingly unfazed by her husband kissing her neck, arms wrapped around her as they lay in bed.

“Are you complaining?” he pauses, peeking over her shoulder at the book, a simple collection of love poems.

“Not at all.” she smirks. Trevor smiles and unbuttons her blouse, smoothing his hands over her breasts and stomach, pinching her sides just to hear the cute way she squeals. Sypha finally puts her book to the side, sitting up and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. He smiles softly, scooting himself downwards, “You should write me a poem.” he says as if he’s not in the middle of unlacing her trousers.

She snorts, playfully kicking his side, “Where did that come from?”

“I dunno,” he shrugs, “I thought it would make this more romantic.”

“Everything’s romantic with you, you big sap.” she teases as she lifts her hips, aiding him as he pulled her pants down. She hears them get tossed somewhere off to the side, “But just for you I’ll do it.”

“You’re so thoughtful.” he smiles before he puts his head between her legs, littering her thighs with soft kisses.

Sypha sighs and leans her head back into the pillows, “Let’s see… You’re like a tree.”

“Truly riveting, art in its purest form.” Trevor laughs, hot breath puffing against her crotch.

“Shut up, I’m thinking!” she kicks him again, “To think back on how much you’ve grown, I’m filled with great wonder, how you weathered storms which would tear down even the strongest of oaks, but you persististed, roots keeping their stronghold.”

Trevor hums approvingly, licking broad stripes along her vulva. 

She swallows hard as she continues, “Each meal with you is the best, and each time I travel I miss your cooking. You are unmatched in the kitchen, because when you cook you put yourself into it, your feelings and-  _ Oh! _ ” she gasps as his tongue circles her, teasing the clit, sending shivers up her spine, “A-And energy. You once told me food tastes better when you laugh with it in your mouth.

“Your hand-  _ Mm! _ Does not fit perfectly into mine, our fingers and palms hardened by calluses and scars, but it is made for mine and mine al _ ooone, oh God! _ ” she tosses her head back, rocking against his mouth. Trevor softly grips her thighs, dipping his tongue into her and picking up the pace.

“ _T-Trevor, fuck,_ you-you make a Speaker speech-speechless, you _…_ ” she breathes, the warmth in her groin coiling tighter, so powerful it heats her whole body and makes it glow in a soft, pink blush. She tries to open her mouth to continue, but pleasure overwhelms her body as she reaches her peak, hands grabbing Trevor’s head, fingers tangling in his hair as a crescendo of moans and excited gasps filled the room. Trevor continued licking and sucking even as she practically humped his face, until her shouts quieted into heavy panting.

 

As Sypha caught her breath, nerves alight and tingling with afterglow, she felt Trevor nuzzle up next to her, smiling softly.

“So… do I get a poem now?” she asks, smoothing a hand through his hair.

“Of course.” he chuckles, laying his head on her chest, “My dearest Sypha, you remind me of a mountain.”

She laughs, pressing her face into his shoulder, “And you were making fun of me?”

“Wait, let me finish!” he whines, wrapping his arms around her, “You are powerful and mighty, but there is also beauty in you, in every ridge and your shape,” his hands roam over her body to emphasize, “You provide life to me, like the mountain’s thaw provides for the meadows which surround them. Your strength and allure is breathtaking, leaving me stunned every time I lay my eyes on you, and… that’s all I got.” he shrugs.

 

“You know, most women would be offended at being called a mountain.” she kisses his temple, “Only you could make it sound so amorous.”

Trevor beams proudly, “Naturally, I’m very talented, but you know what else I love about you?”

“What?”

He grabs her breast, giving it a light squeeze, “Your mounds.”

“Trevor Christopher Belmont!” she scolds, feigning astonishment. They share a laugh as Sypha smacks the back of his head, before settling back into his arms, the two of them drifting off to sleep satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing sex scenes but that hasn't stopped me before.  
> (Note: The title is a reference to the famous poem by Elizabeth Barrett Browning. You know, the "How do I love thee, Let me count the ways..." poem.)


	13. Magic in the Air

“No but see, you would definitely weasel if you were an animal.” Trevor says as they walk up the trail, arms full of groceries, “Because you’re a smart apex hunter feared by all, but at the same time your a mischievous goofball.”

Sypha cocks a brow, amused “Is that what I am?”   
“In a good way.” he adds, “And I would be a cat. I’ve got good reflexes, I protect people from pest-”   
“And you’re obsessed with sleeping and cuddling.” Sypha chuckles to herself as she opens the door…

Only to see an absolute giant of a man with wild brunette hair dressed in furs sitting on their couch.

“What the fuck!?” Trevor yelled behind her, dropping the produce in his arms and pulling his dagger, “The hell are you doing in my house!?”

The man’s eyes widened, putting his hands up in defense, “Hey, listen-”   
“NO, you listen!” he barked, “If you touched anything other than that couch, I’m going to-!”

“DAD!”

Trevor turned to see Sonia standing in the kitchen doorway, healing potions in hand.

His mind immediately blanks, “Oh, you’re back from your hunting trip early.”

“Dad, Leif isn’t an intruder.” she sighs exasperated, “I brought him here.”

“Well you can’t really blame your father for finding a stranger in his home.” Sypha says as she steps over the ruined groceries, “I do hope you’ll explain yourself.”

“Fine.” she walks over and plopped onto the couch next to the so-called Leif, “Take a seat, it’s a long story.”

 

* * *

 

The trail was becoming cold. 

She knew for sure it was a Marțolea, the violent state of the corpses and the fact it happened every Tuesday like clockwork was all the proof she needed.

However, the beast remained elusive. It was smart, it knew it was being hunted and retreated, but Sonia wasn’t going to let it find another village to terrorize.

 

She huffed in frustration as she dismounted her horse, eyes scanning the surrounding fields for any sign of the beast. 

Then, over the sound of the woodland critters and the wind, she heard it. The gross, wet sound of flesh being torn. Cautiously, she crouched and moved towards it, careful not to make a sound as.

She spotted it over a line of bushes.

 

It was somehow uglier than the illustrations she had seen, it’s skin ashen, almost bluish in color. It’s head was like a goat’s without fur, its body just barely resembling a human’s without any features pointing to a sex. It’s fingers were longer and more twisted than a humans, its feet replaced with hooves. 

It sang as it stood over a wounded man, taking its sweet time slicing open flesh and pulling the strings of muscles from the wounds, slurping them down with glee.

What had terrified her wasn’t the beast, it was that the man was groaning and crying out in pain, barely squirming as he bled out.

 

“HEY!” she shouted, snapping her whip.

The Marțolea turned its head, humming, “Little girl, why are you so far out in the woods?” it purrs, voice smooth and sweet like that of a maiden, “I am feeling rather merciful given this meal, so I will let you go home. Run along little girl, I want to finish my meal in peace.”

Sonia stepped closer, pulling a vial of holy water out of her vest, “Yeah, no, not that’s not going to happen.”

 

The Marțolea hissed and charged forward without hesitation. Sonia threw the holy water and leapt out of the way as it shattered into the beast’s face. It shrieked and tumbled over, hands clawing at the glass and sizzling flesh on its face. She lunged forward and snapped the whip at it, only for it to dodge and make a blind leap at her. She just barely managed to avoid getting trampled by its hooves by rolling under it.

The Marțolea headed straight for the trees, body shifting and cracking into that of a serpent, perfect for slithering into the branches. Sonia threw a dagger, pinning it to the bark as it flailed and cried out, “NO! Please little girl!” it sobbed in several voices, “Let me free, and I’ll reward you! I promise!”   
“Promise me this,” Sonia said as she raised her whip, “Have fun burning in Hell.”

 

After watching the Marțolea explode into ash (and taking a second to be proud of her comeback), she ran to the injured man’s side.

His entire abdomen was exposed, a hole in one side where intestines were about to burst out from the damaged muscle lining. He groaned weakly, face contorted in pain. The layers of fur he wore were all covered in clotting blood and torn to shreds, presenting another danger in the face of the freezing weather.

“I’m going to help you.” she told him, hoping he could hear her. Summoning magic to her hands, she placed them over the wound, focusing with all her might. She could feel him twitching under her touch as muscles grew and threaded themselves back together, organs shifting and skin closing over the wound.

 

Sonia stopped as soon as she felt it was enough, her mother’s warnings not to push herself echoing in the back of her head. There were several other injuries, a broken ankle, countless cuts and bruises, but those those could wait. 

 

“Can you hear me?” she asked the man, placing a hand on his pale face. He groaned, shifting slightly as he opened his eyes, accent strange and foreign, “Who… what…?”   
“You were attacked by a Marțolea.” she informed him as she helped him sit up, “I fixed you up as much as I can. I’m taking you to my uncle, he’s a doctor, alright?”

The man looked over at her, blinking wearily before nodding, “Um… alright.”

 

…

 

After having helped him limp over to her horse and getting him on, she rode as fast as she could go to the town where Alucard was staying. 

“Leif.” the man suddenly said behind her.

She looked back at him, “Pardon?”

“My name is Leif Guillhouf.” he said, giving a friendly smile, “Thank you for saving my life.”

“No problem.” she replies, “Save the thanks for when your not dying.”

 

…

 

“Sonia?” Mohammad yawned as he opened the inn door, clad in his speaker robes, “What are you doing back here?”

“I brought another patient for you.” she said, motioning to the injured man still sitting on her horse, “The Marțolea attacked him.”

“Shit.” he breathed under his breath as he rushed to Leif’s side, helping him off. Sonia followed suit, only now noticing how unusually big her new friend was as they dragged him inside and onto a makeshift cot.

“Leif, right?” Mohammad asked as took note of the injuries, “Anything in particular hurting?”

“Everything…” he whined.

“Right.” Mohammad nodded, standing up, “I’ll go get Alucard.”

 

Sonia watches him leave the room silently, before looking down at Leif, “So… how you’d run into the Marțolea?”

He looks up at her, eyes squinted in thought, “Is… is that what that was?”

“You know, if your accent hadn’t given it away, that's how I'd know you're not from around here."

“Are you the local hunter around here?” he coughs, trying to sit up.

“Oh no you don’t.” Sonia says, pushing him back down, “And yes, it just happens to be the family business.”   
His eyes widen in surprise, “No kidding? Mine too.”

She scoffs, walking over to the bar to grab a chair and pull it over, “Not very good at it, I see.”

“The demons here are unfamiliar to me.” he explains, “Much different from the one in Ireland.”

“Ireland?” she blinks, “Well what are you doing down here?”

“My family was on ship. We were tracking a group of some vampires down here, and…” he pauses, a hand shooting up to his neck, “You didn’t happen to see a necklace when you saved me, did you?”

“A necklace?”

“Silver, with a talisman on it?”

Sonia has to think for a minute, “... no, I don’t think so.”

Leif lets his head fall back to the pillow, “Shit.” he sighs, just as Alucard and Mohammad rush inside.

 

…

 

Sonia watched from a distance as her uncle and brother treated Leif, resetting bones and stitching shut lacerations. She winced in sympathy each time he groaned in discomfort, a rag stuffed in his mouth for him to bite on and pain medications coursing through his system. 

 

“There, all done.” Alucard said as he bandaged the last of the stiches.

“Thash good…” Leif slurred, eyes half shut and pupils blown wide.

“Do you have any family around here you can stay with?” Mohammad asked.

“Wait, why can’t he stay here?” Sonia crossed her arms, “You made a hospital here.”

“For plague victims, and it’s not the best place for someone with open wounds to be hanging around.” Mohammad retorted, “Now, does he have a place to go.”

Leif suddenly laughed, nearly rolling off the bed if not for Alucard catching and pushing him back, “Nopes! Nobodyyy!” he chortled.

“Fuck.” she hissed under her breath, running her hand through her hair.

“Well, seeing as how we can’t send an injured, drugged up man back into town…” Alucard said as he stood, “Why don’t you take him back to the manor?”

Sonia and Mohammad exchanged a look.

 

“I’m not entirely sure Mom and Dad would be understanding of me bringing a strange viking man into our house.” she argues.

“Whyyyyyyy? I’m nice guuuy!” Leif whined.

“If they’re not okay with it I will take full blame.” he continues, “As a doctor I cannot release this man from my care without being certain he has a place to go.”

“Fine, we leave tomorrow.” she concedes, “But if they kill me over this I’m haunting your ass.”

 

…

 

“OW!”

“Easy girl.” Sonia shushed her horsed, “Sorry Leif, these trails are rough. They used to be paved, but Dad said a demon worm or something tore them up like forty years ago or something.”

“The demons here are pretty violent, eh?” he half jokes, half inquires.

“Oh? Do demons in Ireland not kill people?” she hums.

“No, we have our share of people eaters, but most are just sort of… benevolent.” he explains, “You know what a Puca is?”

“Can’t say I do, enlighten me.”

“They’re shapeshifters, but they’re usually a friendly bunch. They mostly just hang out in taverns or guard towns they take a liking too.” he says, “Most of the time the ones causing any trouble or harm are fairies.”

Sonia laughs, “Damn, I think I might move to Ireland, sounds like y’all have a good time up there!”

“For the most part.” he hums in thought, “Twenty years ago, we started getting attacked by vampire vikings. Their leader disappeared, and they all just scattered and cause chaos and bloodshed across the land.” he explains, “My family usually dealt in seafaring monsters, but we were willing to take on anything that threatened our home.”

“Oh yeah, you said something about that.” she recalls, “It’s why you came to Romania, right?”

Leif nods, “Yes, and-” he suddenly gasps, “Is that your home?”

 

Sonia had been so distracted by the conversation, she hadn’t seen the manor come into view, “Oh, right. Here we are, home sweet home.”   
  


* * *

 

“...so then we came inside, but you weren’t home.” Sonia explains, “So I set him up here and left to get something for his pain, then I heard you screaming.”

“I am so sorry for the intrusion, Lady and Lord Belmont.” Leif says, bowing his head, “I promise, I’ll leave as soon as I’m able, you won’t even know I was here.”

Sypha looked him up and down for a moment, “... Sonia, would you mind leaving us for a moment?”

“But-”

“Just a moment, no longer.” she assures with a smile. Sonia nods, standing and taking her leave. On the way out, she gives them a look that seems to yell ‘Please don’t scare the poor guy off’

 

“So, Leif.” Trevor begins, “Where’s the rest of your family?”

The man shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “Well, they’ve um… passed.” he murmured, “The ship capsized in a storm, I was the only one who managed to make it out and get to land. Little less than two years ago by now.”

“I’m...I’m sorry for you loss.” Trevor said, a recognizable pain in his eyes, “I lost my family young as well.”

“Oh…” Leif says, “Listen, I’ll get out of your hair as soon as I can. I’ll reimburse you in anyway, and you’ll never hear another word from me.”

“That’s one option.” Sypha nods, putting a hand on Trevor’s shoulder, “Or, you could stay with us.”

 

Leif looked between them with a shocked expression, “Are you serious?”

“I don’t see why not.” Trevor shrugs, “As long as you earn your keep when you get better, of course.”

“I promise, I will!” he smiles brightly, “Thank you, thank you so much!”

“For now.” Sypha says as she stands, “Let’s get you set up. Sonia!”

“Yeah Mom?” Sonia says as she walks back in, trying to act like she wasn’t just eavesdropping.

“Show Leif to the guest room, your father and I will get linens.”

 

“Alright.” she nodded, helping Leif to his feet and giving him a shoulder to lean on as he limped, “See? I told you my parents are the best.”

“I can’t thank you enough.” he says, “Please, allow me to cook dinner for you all tonight.”

“Oh no you aren’t.” she scolds, “If you even think about trying to do work after I went through all that trouble getting you fixed, I will body slam you into tomorrow.”

Leif laughed, “But then you’d have to fix me up again.”

“Or I could leave you there.” Sonia counters.

“You’re a good person. I bet your conscience won’t let you.”

“Ohho, wanna make good on that bet?”

 

As their playful bickering continued down the hall, Trevor and Sypha gave each other a knowing glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mar%C8%9Bolea Here's a link with the lore of the monster Sonia fights.  
> Anyways, we have a new character!! In the next, we'll touch on why Mohammad is wearing Speaker robes and a bit more on Leif's past. Until next time, faithful Trepha fans!!

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons and stories that me and the Trepha Discord have discussed. Hope you enjoy ^^


End file.
